The present disclosure relates generally to the field of environment sensing, and more particularly to the use of Time of Flight (ToF) LiDAR (Light Detection and Ranging) sensors for real-time three-dimensional mapping and object detection, tracking, identification and/or classification.
A LiDAR sensor is a light detection and ranging sensor. It is an optical remote sensing module that can measure the distance to a target or objects in a scene, by irradiating the target or scene with light, using pulses (or alternatively a modulated signal) from a laser, and measuring the time it takes photons to travel to said target or landscape and return after reflection to a receiver in the LiDAR module. The reflected pulses (or modulated signals) are detected, with the time of flight and the intensity of the pulses (or modulated signals) being measures of the distance and the reflectivity of the sensed object, respectively.